


Intruder

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [88]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3X00 (The Runaway Bride), Angst, F/M, Introspection, POV Tenth Doctor, Pining, Tenth Doctor Era, reposting old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: He doesn’t know who this is, or where they’ve come from.  And he doesn’t care.  All he wants is to be left alone, to grieve.





	Intruder

Pre-occupied with other things, you hadn’t noticed that piece of Rose’s clothing before now. You’ve no idea how it ended up in the Console room; you must have tracked it in with you on your way in from her room or something like that. Yes, you still go in there; problem?

Still. It isn't of great importance, in the general scheme of things, how it arrived there. What is important is that you get it back, _now_ , from this person (whoever they are) as soon as you can before it starts to smell of them and not of _her_.

(You're trying not to think of Rose. Not right now, please not right now, not after what you’ve just put the two of you through. You’re still reeling from having lost her and then, on top of that, having to tell her you could never see each other again… And if that weren’t already bad enough, you’ve botched telling her, the woman you adore, how much you do in fact love her.)

All you have left of the woman you love so very much, who means everything to you, are some possessions and her elusive scent. Both are things beyond precious, things to be treasured until you can find a way to make your words to her a lie.

They still run through your head: _‘Will I ever see you again?’  ‘You can't.’_ It’s a non-stop record that refuses to let you have a moment's peace.

You need to concentrate. Why aren’t you finding yourself a way back to the person without whom you are only half-existing? You shouldn’t be wasting time on this person who has appeared from _nowhere_. What is she doing on your ship?

You have to get rid of her. _Now._


End file.
